1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a detachable front panel for car stereos, having a plurality of control buttons and displaying means and being detachably mounted to the front of a fixed main body of a car stereo, and, more particularly, to a structural improvement in such a detachable front panel for improving the practicality of the front panel and thereby being convenient to the users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Car stereos are the audio systems set in the dashboards of an automobile. Most typical car stereos set in the dashboards are integrated types of stereo systems in which the main body of each stereo is integrated with the front panel into a single body. As car stereos are expensive equipment, thieves often break into the cars and yank out the stereos. Particularly, the integrated type of car stereos are noted to be stolen more easily by thieves.
In an effort to prevent the car stereos from being stolen, a car stereo having a detachable front panel has been proposed. In this type of car stereo, the main body of the stereo is fixedly set in the dashboard of the car, while the front panel is detachably mounted to the front of the fixed main body. When the front panel is mounted to the main body, the control means of the front panel is electrically connected to the parts of the main body thereby allowing the user to control the main body. In order to prevent the above car stereo from being stolen while the user is away from the car, the front panel is separated from the main body and carried by the user.
The above type of car stereo can be effectively prevented from being stolen by a thief as the front panel can be separated from the fixed main body of the stereo and carried by the user while the user is away from the car.